


Future

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Spencer Reid knew black holes. There was every chance that if the jet was delayed any longer, Aaron Hotchner would collapse into one. Yet there he was sitting beside him as the team decided the best way to get Hotch out of said mood was to get him drunk.





	Future

"You could offer to give him a hug," Rossi said as he came up behind Spencer on the jet. Rossi had gone for coffee, but given the lightness of the drink, Spencer was sure it had some form of alcohol in it.

"I could, but then you'd be a team member down." Spencer looked back down at the report he was working on. The jet had been delayed by two hours for a minor repair. Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss had offered to go and get something for dinner for the team. Spencer was sure that it was to get away from the black hole that was Aaron Hotchner's mood.

"Aaron doesn't bite."

"You say that like you have first-hand knowledge," Spencer replied. It was only once the words were out of his mouth he realized that he shouldn't be talking either. His filter broke three days into the case and hadn't started to fix itself. Rossi just smiled at Spencer before moving back to the seat he had vacated, across from Hotch.

Spencer turned back to his report and settled in. He had it already mostly wrote up. Spencer worked on the case summary every night that they were in a city so that nothing was missed and Spencer used it as a way to double check himself. It had worked in the team's favor as it was how Spencer had realized that one of the LEOs was in on it. What he had found in a case file from a previous crime was not what had been reported to them, and it had changed their profile of the killer, which had been the LEOs current girlfriend. The whole problem was that it had taken too long for Spencer to figure that out and Hotch had missed a school thing of Jack's. Hotch had been gruff since the day dawned that the function was supposed to be held on. Jack though hadn't blamed Hotch and the only reason that Spencer knew that was that he had been able to hear the entire conversation between father and son as Jack wasn't that good at not talking loud over Skype. Spencer knew that he should have turned on the water or anything really, even stepping out of the bathroom so that Hotch knew that he was listening, but he hadn't. Spencer had been shocked when Jack had not brought up Beth.

"That does not look like dinner," Rossi said causing Spencer to look up at the door to the jet. Morgan was coming in with what looked like bottles in a brown paper bag.

"Prentiss and JJ have dinner. I have the after dinner entertainment. Garcia has already agreed to do the driving for anyone who gets too drunk to drive. We are going to be getting home too late to do anything but sleep so I figured we might as well start our weekend early. I'm sure that our boss will give us until Monday to file our reports."

Hotch said nothing, just looked up at Morgan from where he was working on reports and then turned back down to keep working on them. Spencer didn't know what Morgan expected, but the look of disappointment on his face said that he hadn't expected that. Spencer cleaned up his paperwork and moved to sit on the couch. He knew that the returning trio would most likely want the space for whatever drinking game they started. Spencer would rather be as far away as possible but that was taken by the black cloud that was Hotch, and he wasn't going near there.

Dinner was handed out, and Spencer only frowned a little at the wine cooler that JJ gave him. Spencer tuned out the foursome at the table for as long as it took him to finish his file and his meal. When he was done, he stood up to throw away his trash in the galley and then to hand his report over to Hotch. Spencer looked at Hotch as he started towards that end of the jet and found that Hotch was looking at a report but wasn't working on it.

When Spencer set down his file, Hotch jumped and looked up at him. Spencer watched him as he opened the file, looked at how many pages it was and shut it. Rossi's laugh filled the jet up, and Spencer turned to look at him. He realized that the team was just talking and laughing. Spencer turned back to Hotch to ask him if he planned to join them when he saw the bottle beside Hotch. It was about a fourth of the way empty, but it wasn't one of the ones that Morgan had bought. It was probably the one that Rossi and Hotch drank out of after most cases. There was a second tumbler sitting beside it, but it was empty.

"Do you mind?" Spencer asked pointing at it. Hotch shook his head, so Spencer picked up the bottle and the tumbler and filled it with two fingers. Spencer downed it in one gulp and realized that Hotch and Rossi had been holding out because the scotch was damned good. "Thanks."

"Do you think I am a horrible father?" Hotch asked as Spencer turned around to head back to where he had been sitting. The words stopped Spencer cold. He turned back and looked at Hotch. He thought for a few seconds that Hotch was joking, but he wasn't.

"No, Hotch. No. I don't believe that you could be a horrible father." Spencer wanted to sit, but he didn't as well. It would be too intimate, and that was something that he couldn't do with Hotch. No matter what his feelings were. "Are you there as much as you want to be? No, but the fact that you know you are not around as much and you make as much time for Jack as you can means that you aren't a horrible father. To be a terrible parent you would have had to have walked away from Jack when Haley divorced you or just left before then. Jack is one of the best kids in the world, well adjusted for everything that has happened in his life. He loves you and wants you to be happy and being happy means this job."

Spencer turned and left before Hotch could say anything in reply. He sat down on the couch and tried not to look at anyone. Spencer hadn't meant to say so much, especially not to Hotch. He blamed the alcohol, and it was what he would blame if anyone else on the team decided to bring up the words. Spencer pulled out his book and started to read on it. He had got only a page into it when he felt someone sit down beside him on the couch, a little closer than societal rules dictated for work or social environments, so Spencer assumed it was Morgan. However, when he looked up, he found that it was Hotch.

"Rossi has started a drinking game that I think is meant to get you drunk, Reid."

"What?" Spencer looked at the rest of the team and found Rossi smirking at him.

"Instead of Never Have I Ever because, with this group of people, everyone is going to get toasted and quick with that game, I decided that we are going to play Never Have I Read. If you have read the book that is brought up, drink. And I will say that someone can name a book that they have read, they just have to drink. So, let's get this start-"

"What do they have to drink?" Spencer asked because he was looking at the four at the table and they each had a bottle of something while Spencer had nothing. A look at Hotch said that he had the bottle of the good scotch.

"You and Hotch are going to share," Rossi said. He looked at Morgan and winked. "Never have I ever read the FBI Personnel Handbook."

Spencer glared at Rossi and took the bottle as Hotch handed it over with nothing said. What was shocking was though that Prentiss took a drink and Hotch took the bottle back and drank from it. Morgan laughed at Prentiss, and she flipped him off.

Around in a circle, it went, everyone on the team rattling off a title of a book. Spencer racked his brain for book titles that he was sure the others had read, Kurt Vonnegut titles were good to use to make Morgan and Prentiss drink.

"Never have I ever read The Kama Sutra," Prentiss said with a large grin on her face.

"In the original Sanskrit, Hindi, or English?" Spencer asked. He felt good because it had been an entire round without him drinking while Morgan and Hotch seemed to have taken the most drinks. Hotch had already shifted around three times on the couch, getting ever closer to Spencer as he did.

"Any language," JJ blurted. She wasn't doing well either. Rossi was holding his own, but the redness to his ears told Spencer that he wasn't doing as well as he would have liked.

Morgan took a drink with a grumble followed by Rossi who Spencer was sure had only swallowed a small bit. The bottle that rested between Spencer and Hotch was lifted, and that got raised eyebrows from nearly everyone on the team. Spencer decided that he didn't want to be sober when they got off the jet and would rather have Garcia drive him home than remember what was to follow with a clear head, especially since they were still three hours from landing. Spencer lifted the bottle when Hotch was done and took three drinks from it. He got sleepy when he drank so hopefully he would just snuggle down into the seat and fall asleep before the books started to get more ridiculous.

"I learned both Hindi and Sanskrit just to read it in what is considered it's original form. I like the Sanskrit version better."

"You learned two languages to read a how to have sex book?" Rossi asked.

"I'm not shocked," Hotch muttered. That had the rest of the team looking at Hotch shocked. "He doesn't do anything by half, and to a teenager that's grown up around people who are vastly older than himself, I wouldn't be shocked if he read the Kama Sutra before he turned eighteen. Cal-Tech was an educational utopia to him, and I doubt a single teacher would have denied him a thing."

"No inner team profiling," Spencer said and shoved at Hotch's arm. Hotch only moved away slightly before he moved back and was closer than he had been before. There was no space between their upper bodies at all. He could feel Hotch pressed into him.

"My turn," JJ said. She leaned back in her chair more, showing that she was drunker than she was trying to show. Spencer knew her tells, and so did Prentiss who allowed her to lean into her, both of them supporting each other.

It passed around again with Spencer choosing that erotic fiction book that had become all the craze for women. He laughed a little louder than normal when everyone but Hotch and him drank. Morgan looked like he would rather be chewing glass than drinking though which made the drink that much better.

"Never have I ever read Empty Planet," Prentiss said when it was her turn again. Her mouth dropped open as everyone, but Rossi took a drink. Rossi himself looked a little gobsmacked.

"We had a case where the book was part of the fantasy that the UnSub was creating," Spencer said. He looked down at the bottle and took another drink. Hotch took it from him for a second drink as well. "I'm not shocked that Hotch read it after that or JJ, but Morgan surprises me."

"You had that copy on your desk for weeks, and I borrowed it one night. I read it instead of sleeping and put it back on your desk in the same exact spot. I don't think you ever knew I borrowed it."

"That's where the soy sauce on page one hundred and two came from." Spencer sat up straighter glaring at Morgan who just devolved into a fit of giggles.

"You look like a pissed off kitten right now," Prentiss said as she started to laugh as well. JJ and Rossi began to laugh, but Hotch just leaned forward and looked at Spencer, eyeing him critically, well as critically as he could being at least a little smashed.

"I don't see it. He looks like that chick picture that Garcia sent me. About being pissed off and that's all one's boyfriend sees you as, a pissed off fluffy chick."

Spencer grabbed the bottle from Hotch, the liquid inside sloshing around but not escaping before he downed it. Spencer frowned when he reached the end of the bottle. Spencer set the bottle on the table in front of him, trying to pitch himself backward but he couldn't. He felt someone grab the back of his shirt and pull.

"Holy," Rossi whispered as he watched what was happening.

"I think that Spencer is genuinely trying to get himself so plastered that he has no memory of today," JJ said. It didn't stop Morgan from handing over another bottle of scotch. Spencer took it and opened it, giving it to Hotch in penance for draining the other bottle. Hotch took a healthy drink, but instead of handing it back to Spencer he gave it to Rossi. Spencer pouted, but when he settled back into the couch more, he realized that there was something warm at the back of his neck. He turned his head to see what it was and found that it was Hotch's arm. The space that was made by Hotch's arm being up and the crook of his neck looked good, and when Spencer shifted on the couch to settle better with the arm behind him, Spencer tipped his head over.

Sleepiness settled over Spencer just like it always did when he drank too much. Spencer was warm, Hotch's arm behind his head and his body on the side of him. Spencer closed his eyes and let sleep take him over. It was easy not to fight it when he was drunk.

XxXxXxX

A warmth was all around Spencer as he woke up, heat and a little discomfort as he realized that he had fallen asleep in a weird position. Spencer didn't open his eyes because sleeping in an odd position meant that he had fallen asleep in the living room and that meant bright sunlight. Spencer tried to shift but found that someone was on top of him or at least half on top of him. Spencer opened his eyes, but all he saw was dark hair. Spencer frowned, trying to figure out who was on top of him. Spencer moved his arms, finding that they had been wrapped around the person on top of him. Spencer cataloged every single thing that his body was feeling. Whoever it was, they were as tall as him because when Spencer moved his feet, he felt legs, not other feet. When Spencer moved again the person on him moved as well. That gave Spencer all he needed to know about the gender of the person on him, and it was a he. There was a hard cock pressed into his legs and the distinct lack of breasts pressed into his front.

The sound of someone moving had Spencer looking over towards the sound. He saw that the rest of the team was sitting down at the tables. Rossi was awake, but Morgan, Prentiss, and JJ were asleep. That meant that it was Hotch on top of him. Hotch was sleeping on top of Spencer, their legs tangled, and his cock hard. Spencer didn't know what to do.

"After you fell asleep, he said that you would be sore in that position. So he scooted around to where you were lying stretched out. He then fell asleep, and you two ended up like that," Rossi said. Rossi chuckled. "And look you hugged him, and we aren't down a team member."

"Is that what the purpose of a drinking game on the jet was?" Spencer asked, his voice was sharper than he meant it to be and it caused Hotch to shift around. Spencer gasped as Hotch rubbed his face into Spencer's shoulder. Hotch's hand that was thrown over Spencer's stomach tightened. Spencer moved his hand from Hotch's back to his hair, running the hand through it.

"This will hopefully be enough for the both of you to stop dancing around each other. Don't worry. We weren't going to let you two do anything stupid."

Spencer frowned at Rossi, hating him for what he had done. He would have rathered that Rossi hadn't meddled and let things be. To have things start on their own. Spencer wondered what Rossi would do if they still left things alone, no matter what position they were sleeping in. Spencer looked at Hotch's watch, where he could just make out the time. There was enough time for him to go back to sleep before the jet landed. The future was what it was, and Spencer could only react once it happened. Still, waking up and falling asleep like this was nice.  
 **The End**


End file.
